La rosa y la serpiente
by XavicoSiniestro
Summary: El momento y el lugar equivocado. Que pasara con Ginny ahora? Entra y averigualo y deja RR!
1. Un gelido reencuentro

Mis buenos amigos;

Una vez más, me permito molestarlos con un fanfict fuera de lo común. Aviso a todos que es un Draco/Ginny, post-Hogwarts escrito en primera y tercera persona. Nada convencional, pero innovador al fin y al cabo. Espero que sea del agrado de todos, y que dejen muchos reviews.

Disfruten:

555

La rosa y la serpiente

Capítulo I

Un gélido rencuentro

Sabíamos que a los cazadores de focas, en general, no les gustaba mucho que los extraños se inmiscuyan en sus actividades, y ya habíamos fracasado en nuestro intento de ser admitidos por un capitán canadiense a bordo de su pesquero. Pero al fin tuvimos suerte y pudimos conseguir, a través de gestiones realizadas en La Haya, que se nos permitiera embarcarnos en el _Norvarg_, con base en el puerto noruego de Tromso.

Capitaneaba la nave un viejo lobo de mar llamado Jakobsen, quien nos reservó, por un precio de 500 dólares, el camarote usualmente destinado a los enfermos. Las cosas, sin embargo, no nos resultaron tan sencillas como habíamos pensado. Cuando llegamos a Noruega, el barco ya había zarpado, de modo que nos vimos obligados a viajar hasta Canadá y luego, desde Terranova, pudimos alcanzar al _Norvarg_ en un helicóptero.

En una fría mañana de marzo, con una temperatura de 22 grados bajo cero, partimos de St. Anthony, pequeño poblado en el extremo nordeste de Terranova. El día, por fortuna, estaba despejado, de modo que volamos hasta el barco sin mayores contratiempos. Al fin, pues, podríamos ser testigos de la caza de focas en la región.

Dentro del Norvarg, el aire estaba penetrado por un rancio hedor a pescado, sangre y grasa, bastante difícil de soportar para nosotros que no estábamos acostumbrados. Todo estaba embadurnado de sangre, pero lo que más nos impresionaba era contemplar, a través de las portillas del camarote, a las focas madres que alimentaban a sus pequeños. Era un espectáculo triste y conmovedor.

--No lo soporto, Gin. Es horrible. No se cómo permití que me arrastraras hasta aquí. ¡La mitad de la nada! Sin celulares, televisión, radios, agua caliente, jabón, ¡nada! ¡Rodeados por una manada de brutos malolientes! ¿Me estás escuchando, Ginny? ¡Ginny!—

Iban ya dos días de soportar los insufribles berrinches del fotógrafo que me acompañaba en aquella travesía, Colin Creevey. Yo, a estas alturas, había desarrollado un infalible sistema para ignorar la constante y molesta perorata del hombre: pensar en las vacaciones que tomaría de regreso a Londres; y es que el viaje por las islas griegas, planeado hace un par de temporadas ya, era el único pensamiento que me ayudaba a mantener la cordura en un lugar tan inhóspito y desolado. _Pobre de mí…_ Y es que no importaba a donde mirase, cada vez que sacaba la cabeza por la portilla del camarote, lo único que veía a mi alrededor eran extensiones interminables e infinitas de hielo y nieve.

Tuvimos que madrugar el día siguiente, y abandonamos así el barco con las cámaras, dispuestos a tomar fotografías. Antes de llegar al hielo, atravesamos un muelle muy resbaladizo, por doquier manchado de sangre. Los hombres que trabajaban en este muelle se levantaban a las cuatro de la mañana, para ocuparse de empacar las pieles obtenidas por los cazadores el día anterior y, a pesar de que ya estaban acostumbrados, casi todos se quejaban del intenso frío. Un frío que calaba despiadadamente en mis pobres huesos y los del quejica de Colin.

Soplaba una suave brisa helada, que levantaba el polvo de nieve del suelo, haciéndolo bailar cándido en el aire. Colin había avanzado bastante ya, comenzando así a tomar fotografías de las focas y su hábitat. Yo, por otro lado, repasaba mentalmente como había llegado allí; "un reportaje sencillo", me había dicho Percy, mi "querido" jefe en la Revista Magical Geographic. _¿Sencillo?, ¡cómo no!_ Pero al final, trabajo era trabajo, y no quedaban reporteros que cubrieran esta historia para el número del siguiente mes. Debo admitir que me encanta viajar, conocer, experimentar... Recorrer el mundo el mundo se volvió una maravillosa y palpable realidad, cuando entré a trabajar en la revista como reportera gracias a la ayuda de mi hermano Percy. Lo único que me fastidiaba en realidad de este viaje, más que el frío asfixiante de la zona, más que falta de lechuzas en medio del Atlántico Norte, era la compañía. Y es que había una sola palabra para describir a Colin Creevey, el fotógrafo que lastimosamente me acompañaba en esta gélida travesía: quejica.

En lo que concernía a mí, traté de no alejarme mucho del campamento montado por los cazadores. Me aseguré de registrar detalladamente el proceso terrible que era la caza de estos animales. De cuando en cuando, me descubría riéndome sola, acordándome de alguna broma de los gemelos, o algún chiste feminista que solía contar Susana, una compañera de trabajo y por los que ella era famosa en la oficina; tratando de esta manera de permanecer inmutable ante el espectáculo que se vivía en los alrededores. Los cazadores, enfrascados en su faena como estaban, me veían como el más raro de los bichos. _Estoy segura que nunca se han topado con una mujer tan sexy…en fin_. Me resultaba extraño pensar que ninguno de aquellos hombres me encontrara mínimamente atractiva, y comenzaba a poner en tela de duda la orientación sexual de los corpulentos y mugrientos cazadores. _Un concierto de Village People en medio de la nieve_, pensé divertida, mientras disparaba con mi cámara.

El sol apenas había brillado aquel día. Oculto entre las eternas nubes nórdicas, permaneció escondido, como si no quisiera ser testigo de la caza que se suscitaba sobre el helado suelo de nieve. Una vez concluida la jornada, todos nos dirigimos al barco para cenar. Algunos de los hombres estaban tan casados, que se quedaron dormidos durante la cena. Poco después, todos nos retiramos a nuestras literas.

HL

La fría mañana recibió al sol chispeando tenuemente. Los jadeos y ladridos de seis perros, de brillante y espeso pelaje gris, inundaban la nevada inmensidad. Con fuerza y coraje tiraban de un trineo pequeño hecho de madera; el hombre que comandaba a los canes agitaba en su mano, no un látigo de cuero que era la usanza local, sino que blandía en el aire una varita de caoba, como si dirigiese a la más experimentada de las orquestas. El gélido aire golpeaba su rostro a medida que avanzaban en la tundra; el hombre reía, emocionado, alborozado, libre…Había descubierto el mundo, sus máximos placeres y deleites, no en un marco epicúreo, más bien disfrutando de un éxtasis hedónico y vacío. Pero estaba harto, cansado de la frivolidad e hipocresía de la alta sociedad inglesa; hastiado de naufragar en un mundo de máscaras de hierros, gozando de insidiosa lujuria, viviendo mentiras verdaderas.

Ahí, en medio del eterno hielo, la existencia era tan simple y pura, que ya le era muy difícil concebir siquiera la idea de vivir alejado de aquel blanco y majestuoso paraje. Al fin, después de una crianza que lo marcara tortuosamente, una juventud abocada a la envidia y el odio, y una adultez cuyo vértice fue el placer y la satisfacción de sus más oscuros deseos; al fin, tras una vida de excesos y frustraciones, encontró en aquel lugar la reflexión y la paz. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una espesa barba, cuyo color se confundía con el polvo blancuzco que levantaban los perros en carrera, haciendo que luciera mayor de lo que era en realidad; su semblante se había tornado adusto y grave, reflejando una imagen de consumada seriedad.

HL

Ese día en particular, me levanté con el ímpetu y los ánimos renovados; por su lado, Colin, tenía una ojeras horribles en el rostro, como si hubiese dormido sobre una cama de clavos…todos oxidados.

--¿Cómo amaneciste?—le pregunté con una sonrisa. Él se limitó a lanzarme una mirada que se debatía entre el sueño y el odio. – ¿Eso quiere decir que bien?—reí ante su habitual berrinche matutino.

--Estoy así— Colin hizo un gesto con sus dedos, separándolos por pocos centímetros—Estoy así de hacer que te crezcan tentáculos gangrenados sobre tu cabeza de zanahoria, Weasley—su tono era de ultratumba.

Los cazadores habían comenzado muy temprano su faena. Aunque el viento gélido iba arreciando, eso no me iba impedir hacer mi trabajo; así que, como no lo había hecho hasta ese día, me permití alejarme un poco del campamento, y de paso, de la incesante perorata de Colin también. Caminaba despacio a través de la tundra; a unos trescientos metros delante de mí, había un gran número de focas reunidas. A la lejanía, parecían estar jugando unas con otras, envueltas todas en un cierto halo de candidez animal. Me acerqué con cautela, pero mi corazón latía agitado; debo admitir que a mis veinticinco años, no había visto un espectáculo tan enternecedor: las pequeñas focas junto a sus madres, correteando sobre la nieve espesa me recordaban a un peluche de Pochaco que me regaló Bill, luego de su primer viaje a Egipto.

De pronto, olvidando la querida imagen de Pochaco y mi niñez, a mi mente llegó una imagen terrible y apabullante, que hizo temblar mis rodillas, haciendo que un siniestro escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo. _¡Por Merlín, había olvidado pagar las tarjetas de crédito antes de viajar!_ No es que tuviera problemas de solvencia, ni mucho menos, pero por alguna razón extraña, siempre me olvidaba de dejar el cheque en el correo; y eso, sólo tenía un inconveniente (sin contar los intereses por mora), y era un inconveniente altísimo, de ojos hendidos y barbón: Johann, mi agente de crédito y sus llamadas melosas a recordarme que me acerque a hacer el pago, y de paso, que le acepte una invitación a ver una estúpida cinta Muggle de ciencia ficción. _¿Flash Gordon? ¡No lo creo!_

Entonces, un extraño gruñido, hosco, hizo que diera asustada un saltito donde me encontraba. Sentí un incesante y nuevo escalofrío recorrer mi espalda; me volví rápidamente sobre mis pies, y lo que vi en ese momento sólo consiguió intensificar la horrible y punzante sensación de la que era presa. Frente a mí: una manada de lobos salvajes, siniestros y al acecho. Mis piernas no se movían, no respondían a mis pensamientos, no era señora de mi cuerpo, mis ojos estaban firmemente fijados sobre los largos y brillantes colmillos más próximos a mí.

En forma infructífera, traté de proferir un grito de horror, pero el sonido se ahogó en mi garganta. El aspecto de los animales era espeluznante y sobrecogedor, advertía en los hundidos ojos negros de ellos un indómito deseo que buscaba ser satisfecho, el pelaje en sus hocicos se notaba claramente erizado, casi expectante, mientras un fino hilillo de saliva se escurría de estos. Llevé mi mano al bolsillo del abrigo, sólo para descubrir que no tenía mi varita conmigo. _¡¡Mierda!!,_ maldije una y mil veces mi falta de precaución, maldije una y mil veces mi suerte.

Noté las patas traseras del animal tensándose, como preparándose a saltar; mi corazón se encogió de terror al imaginar que mi vida terminaba ahí, en medio del eterno nevado, en medio de la nada…_ ¿Qué había hecho yo de mi vida? ¿Qué había conseguido?_ De forma vertiginosa y fulminante, los recuerdos de una vida pasaron como flashes frente a mis ojos: La Madriguera y las fiestas familiares, el jovencito de brillantes ojos verdes y el amor que nunca fue, Hogwarts y sus eternos pasillos, la cruenta lucha contra el Señor Oscuro, una larga lista de amores medio amados y empresas jamás concluidas. Marruecos, Las Bermudas y Japón, todos viajes de autodescubrimiento más que de trabajo, que no condujeron a nada, nunca,…Los inexpresivos ojos de la bestia parecían aguardar una respuesta a la silente pregunta que formulaba mi cuerpo en tensión. _¿Moriría ahí?_

El fiero animal pareció salir de un oscuro trance, se abalanzó sobre mí; mientras el resto de la manada esperaba anhelante a que yo cayera al suelo, sin vida. Cerré con violencia mis ojos, al advertir como las fauces temibles del lobo se cernían contundentemente sobre mí, resignada a un final prematuro, el preludio de mi muerte. Un mareo, un desliz, y luego, sólo sombras…

HL

La mujer pelirroja yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo. El primer destello de luz había impactado de lleno en el lobo, mientras éste en pleno salto buscaba encajar sus letales colmillos en el cuerpo de la joven. El resto de la manada embraveció al ver a su camarada caer y retorcerse de dolor, aullaban todos, salvajemente, preparándose a atacar. Una y otra vez, sendos destellos de luz provenientes de la punta de una varita, impactaron en los cuerpos maltrechos de los animales, arrancando de éstos gemidos de dolor, a la vez que se encogían lastimados sobre la nieve; el remanente de la manada escapó a prisa de la presencia del sujeto y la mujer, gruñendo y aullando por lo bajo, perdiéndose así pronto de su vista.

El hombre corrió hacia la pelirroja, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde; se arrodilló a su lado y la movió de la posición en que se encontraba. Retiró con su mano el brillante y rojizo cabello de su frente, consiguiendo así observar su rostro; lo primero que Draco Malfoy notó fue el tenue vaho que exhalaba la mujer, y la falta de color en sus mejillas. Alegrándose de que estuviese viva, la tomó entre sus brazos, la levantó del helado suelo, y tras un sordo sonido que se perdió en la inmensidad del nevado, ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

HL

Un terrible dolor de cabeza me despertó. _¿Así se siente estar muerta?_ Intenté incorporarme pero el constante martilleo en mis oídos me lo impidió; _Quédate quieta_, me dije a mi misma, tratando en vano de mitigar aquella sensación que me acosaba. Reposaba sobre un acogedor colchón, y mi cabeza lo hacía sobre una mullida almohada; al mover mis manos sentí la calidez de una manta cubriendo mi cuerpo. _Estoy acostada en una cama que no es la mía_, pensé ligeramente asustada. Lenta, y con cautela abrí los ojos. Fue como mirar a través de una lente desenfocada. Vi formas y colores, pero todo estaba difuminado, parpadeé varias veces, esperando que las imágenes ganaran nitidez. Contemplé por un instante las vigas del techo. Las paredes eran simples troncos. ¿Una cabaña? ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Traté nuevamente de incorporarme, pero el dolor de cabeza arreció contra mí de pronto.

--No deberías levantarte aún, Weasley, lo que sucedió allá afuera no fue cosa de broma—

La voz del hombre era grave y profunda. La había oído antes en alguna parte, de eso estaba segura, pero la cabeza me dolía demasiado para pensar en ello. Las sombras en la habitación escasamente iluminada me impedían ver su rostro. _Una cama extraña. Un lugar extraño. Un hombre extraño, _pensé.Abrí nuevamente los ojos, y advertí que el sujeto me miraba fijamente a lo ojos, como tratando de develar los misterios de mi alma.

--Cuando estés lista, te llevaré a tu campamento—dijo el hombre con tono serio. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando se levantó y se perdió camino a una habitación. Al poco rato llegó con mi ropa en sus manos… _¿mi ropa?_ Descubrí entonces que sólo vestía una camisa de algodón negra, demasiado grande para mí, y ropa interior térmica de hombre. Me ruboricé con violencia, e instintivamente cogí la manta para asegurarme de que estuviese bien cubierta. El hombre comenzó a reírse mientras jugaba con la varita en sus manos. Se reía… ¿de mí?

--No te preocupes, mujer, digamos que tuve ayuda "mágica" para cambiarte y así estuvieses más cómoda—el sujeto se acercó a mí, y yo no pude más que encogerme donde estaba; dejó sobre la cama mi ropa y me sonrío, o más bien, se burló. La tenue luz que emanaban un par de velas sobre la cómoda a los pies de la cama, me permitieron apreciar el rostro de mi salvador un poco mejor: era atractivo, de una belleza adusta y oscura; su cabello platinado, su incipiente barba, y esos ojos grises, de un gris tan profundo e inmutable, que parecían surreales.

--Gracias—solté en un susurro.-- ¿Te importaría irte mientras me cambio?—

--Sí, me importaría— replicó él sereno. Me pareció notar como una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del hombre.

— ¿Perdón?— tragué en seco, al escuchar su respuesta…_ ¿Acaso había dicho que…o yo escuché mal?_ — Inspiré profundamente, calmando así mis nervios que comenzaban a agitarse.

--A decir verdad, Weasley, tú— hizo una ligera pausa, recorriendo con matiz sinuoso mi silueta—fuiste una de las pocas que no tuvo el privilegio de pasar por las sábanas de seda en mi alcoba—

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, y me obligué a mantener la calma, mientras él acercaba una silla a la cama, y tomaba asiento junto a mí. Y así, como si hubiese sido golpeada con fuerza por una bludger desbocada, al mirar en forma más profunda en sus infinitos grises, descubrí al fin con quien estaba tratando.

--¿Malfoy?... ¿Draco Malfoy?—

El susurro de mi voz se perdió en medio del crepitar incesante de las llamas en la chimenea. Se movió lentamente donde estaba, y acercó su rostro al mío, sin apartar ni un instante su mirada de la mía. Podía advertir su aliento, acompasándose con el mío propio; no recordaba cuándo fue a última vez que un hombre me intimidó como lo hacía él. Tomé aire, con disimulo, y le dirigí la más fulminante de las miradas, esperando amedrentarlo…un poco al menos. Me percaté tarde de que mi actitud tuvo un efecto más que contrario al que deseaba. Él llevó su mano a mi rostro, y con su solo dedo índice acarició mi nariz, hasta la punta, en un movimiento sutil, en un movimiento sinuoso.

--¿Asustada?—

La sola pregunta hizo que mi espina sea recorrida por una sensación de vértigo y ansiedad. _Necesitaba salir de ahí,_ me dije a misma. Me permití entonces observar a sus ojos grises, que en ese momento reflejaban la tenue luz de las velas; eran ojos poderosos, cautivantes…

Nuevamente arremetió contra mí. Esta vez, llevó su mano, muy despacio a la fina línea que separa mi mandíbula del cuello, sólo para comenzar a deslizar sus dedos sinuosos hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, en un movimiento que se acompasaba con nuestras respiraciones. Sus largos dedos se cernían sobre mí, tan lentamente, con tanta carencia, que no pude más que dejar escapar un corto gemido de mis labios, mientras mi respiración se entrecortaba. Era ahora o nunca.

En un ágil movimiento, considerando que aún el dolor de cabeza estaba matándome, le arrebaté su varita de las manos. Recuerdo que la sostuve con demasiada fuerza, tanta, que mis nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos debido a la presión. La apunté hacia él, tratando de no hacer notorio el ligero temblor de mis manos, y le dirigí la más acerada de mis miradas.

--Bueno, mejor dejo que te termines de vestir. El campamento no está muy cerca que digamos, y no quiero verme obligado a enfrentar a una manada de lobos nuevamente. Por lo menos, no sin mi varita.

Se levantó del asiento junto a la cama, y me dedicó entonces una mirada que jamás olvidaré: una mirada que evocaba al mismo tiempo, una arrogante sensualidad y una circunspecta madurez. _¿Cómo era posible que una persona pareciese tan siniestra y correcta a la vez?, _me pregunté. Una pregunta que me asaltaría a partir de ese momento, en reiteradas ocasiones, cada vez que volvía a pensar en él.

Una lacónica sonrisa suya me arrancó de mis cavilaciones.

--¿Y bien?—preguntó él serio, mientras acariciaba nuevamente con sus grises ojos el nacimiento de mis pechos.

--Sal del cuarto mientras me cambio, por favor—pedí con un tono que aún para mí era extraño; un tono de suficiencia, con cierto dejo de deseo. _¿Quería acaso que él se quedase ahí, mientras yo me cambiaba…?_

El se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a mi petición. Por un instante dudé que fuese a salir de la habitación, pero él pareció sopesar la situación una vez más mientras yo mantenía la varita en ristre. Se encogió de hombros y abandonó el cuarto. Sólo el triste crepitar de la madera siendo consumida voraz por el fuego me acompañaba; aún no sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado, por qué había permitido que él me tocase así…como lo hizo. Preferí de momento obviar aquellos pensamientos, salté de la cama y me vestí rápidamente. Inspiré un par de veces, retomando así la compostura perdida con sus caricias. _¡No! No quería seguir pensando en eso, pero el recuerdo de su concupiscente tacto sobre mi piel estaba aún fresco en mi mente y volvía al acecho a momentos_. Cuando por fin creí haber desterrado aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, su larga figura irrumpió en la habitación.

--Si estás lista, vamos ya.

Por alguna razón, ni su figura ni su tono de voz me parecían tan intimidantes ya. Le permití que se acercase a mí, y me envolvió con un grueso abrigo de lana. Retiró de mis manos su varita, y yo volví a encontrarme en total indefensión frente a él, pero no me preocupé. Sabía que él no me dañaría.

--No necesitarás esto a donde vas— me dijo en el más ecuánime de los tonos, y me sonrió. Una sonrisa cálida y sincera. No supe que responderle en aquel momento, mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban, como si hablasen un lenguaje mudo que nosotros desconocíamos, pero que definitivamente nos acercaba, nos incitaba.

HL

--¡Carrara, Planiol, Garófalo, vamos amigos!—

La férrea voz de Draco Malfoy, alentando a sus perros mientras halaban del trineo, se apoderó de la tundra. Los seis perros jadeaban, y con fuerza halaban del vetusto trineo. Ginny viajaba firmemente sujeta a la cintura del rubio, quien a ratos la observaba por encima de su hombro, entre divertido y agradecido por haberse encontrado con ella. Y es que la presencia de la mujer, extrañamente había levantado los disminuidos ánimos del rubio. Se sorprendió, esbozando una tímida sonrisa, mientras el polvo de viento que levantaban los perros en carrera, acariciaba frenético su rostro.

La pelirroja sentía desfallecer. Aún no entendía por qué se deslizaban a través de la helada planicie, montados sobre un trineo que parecía que se desbarataría en cualquier instante, en lugar de aparecerse cerca del campamento del Norvarg, que se vislumbraba como la opción más lógica.

--¿Cómo vas allá atrás?— inquirió Draco, casual, al notar que Ginny mantenía los ojos totalmente cerrados.

-- Te responderé cuando la cabeza deje de darme vueltas—

Ella no comprendía por qué, pero comenzaba a sentirse a gusto. Aún con los constantes ladridos de los perros corriendo y el murmullo del viento llenando la inmensidad, al mantener su cabeza acurrucada contra la firme espalda de él, conseguía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, como si se tratase de una poderosa y masculina melodía. Al cabo de varios minutos de recorrido, fue visible el campamento. Los cazadores continuaban enfrascados en su faena, absortos en sus asuntos. La voz de él ordenando a los canes que aminorasen la marcha, y luego el trineo deteniéndose de pronto, le confirmaron a la pelirroja que habían arribado ya.

--¿Llegamos?—preguntó Ginny mientras abría los ojos, esperando la corroboración de lo que ya sabía.

--Sí, así es Weasley. — Draco asió las manos de ella, retirándolas de su cintura. — Espero que no te moleste devolverme mi cintura— dijo mordaz. Ella hizo de cuenta que no escuchó el comentario, y lo miró con indiferencia. Desmontaron con cuidado del ruinoso trineo, envueltos en un incómodo silencio que se prolongó demasiado. Mientras comprobaba que los perros estuvieran bien, Draco aprovechó para darle la espalda a la pelirroja, desentendiéndose totalmente de ella; aunque no fuese eso lo que en realidad deseaba. De hecho, ansiaba todo lo contrario.

Ella se puso frente al rubio, y al igual que lo hiciese él en la cabaña, le dedicó una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

--Gracias, Malfoy. Apreció mucho lo que hiciste por mí, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, sólo házmelo saber—

A Draco le parecieron de lo más singulares las palabras de agradecimiento de la mujer. Su femenino y delicado semblante esbozando una expresión de gratitud lo enmudecieron de momento. Nuevamente, sólo sus ojos hablaban por ellos.

--No fue nada importante lo que hice. — Aclaró él impasible. — Enfrentarse a manadas de lobos salvajes por proteger a pelirrojas desmayadas, es de lo más usual por estos lares—

El comentario del rubio arrancó una espontánea carcajada de la mujer.

--Será mejor que te vayas de una buena vez, Weasley. Has vivido suficientes aventuras por un solo día. — Le dedicó una última sonrisa. — Ten una buena vida, niña, de seguro te lo mereces. —

--¡Espera!...por favor— exclamó Ginny en un arrebato, cuando él regresaba al trineo. — Toma— ella llevó las manos a su cuello, y desabrochó una cadenilla plateada, de la que colgaba un dije en forma de sol, también plateado. En un movimiento que sorprendió a Draco, ella apresó una de sus manos entre las suyas, y depositó en ésta la cadenilla.

Él tenía la intención de asegurarle que no era necesario, que no esperaba nada a cambio de lo que había hecho; pero al observar de nuevo a los infinitos ojos marrones de ella, la simple idea de decirle que no, se desvaneció de los confines de su mente. Aún con su mano entre las de ella, largó un suspiro, vacilante e inquieto. Y sin más, retornó a su trineo, retornó a sus perros, retornó a su vida.

Ginny siguió al trineo en marcha hasta donde la vista se lo permitió, sin percatarse de que un atisbo de sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

555

Y así, llegamos al final del primero de los capítulos de este fict. ¿Lo odias? ¿Lo amas? ¿Sería mejor que me dedicase a la carpintería? Déjame saberlo, regálame un RR y exprésate. Sé que no es lo mejor, pero como decía mi mentora: "es lo que hay".

Atentamente;

Eduardo Monar – Hermionelover

Patriarca de la Familia Malfoy

Desde el Séptimo Círculo del Infierno.

PD. A más tardar, en 10 días el nuevo capítulo. (Suponiendo que haya RR).


	2. Atrapada

Mis buenos amigos;

Como lo prometido es deuda, traigo a vosotros la continuación de este, mi proyecto de FF. Escrito en primera y tercera persona. Esta vez, el turno de la primera persona es para Draco, y la tercera para Ginny. Nada convencional, pero innovador al fin y al cabo. Gracias por los reviews y las palabras de apoyo en el MSN.

Ahora, sin más dilaciones, el nuevo capítulo. Disfruten

555

Capítulo II

Atrapada

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido ya desde que el _Norvarg _zarpase de los hielos eternos de Noruega. Los primeros días de abril se vislumbraban cálidos, acogedores. Una pelirroja sentada frente a una pantalla de cristal líquido, tipeaba con rapidez sobre un teclado de letras desgastadas. A ratos, su mirada se perdía a través de los enormes ventanales que brindaban una espléndida vista del cielo londinense, ya que las instalaciones de la Magical Geographic estaban ubicadas en el piso 45 del edificio Océano, a escasas cuadras de la Abadía de Westminster. Una mujer rolliza se acercó a su escritorio, y tras dedicarle una mirada amable, le dijo:

--Percy quiere verte, Ginny. Y yo de ti, no me demoraba, anda con una cara de mortífago asesino.

--Gracias, Susana—la pelirroja sonrió inquieta ante la advertencia de su compañera. No es que le preocupase la actitud superior de Percy con respecto a los demás miembros de la revista, pero a nadie le gustaba que él comenzara con sus interminables peroratas sobre el trabajo correcto, y el desempeño prudente y todas esas tonterías de autosuperación que le encantaba predicar.

Se levantó algo molesta, luego de enviar el mail que estaba tipeando. Avanzó por un largo pasillo, atiborrado de pinturas de artistas contemporáneos, cuyos estilos a ella le recordaban siempre el camino que se apreciaba de la campiña, cuando iba a visitar a sus padres a la madriguera en su coche: aburrido. La puerta de cristal frente a sí se abrió lentamente cuando la empujó. La fría actitud de Percy la recibió, y como ya era costumbre, le invitaba a sentarse en el mullido asiento frente a su escritorio. Percy se aclaró la garganta, con infinita parsimonia, antes de comenzar a hablar:

--Éste es tu pase de prensa para la exhibición de hoy en la noche—Percy, que estaba de pie frente al ventanal, se acercó a Ginny, y puso en sus manos una credencial con un logotipo que la sorprendió.

--¿Corazón de Bruja?—

--Así es, Ginny. McAllister me pidió ayuda, ya que no tiene fotógrafos disponibles para esta noche, por lo tanto te necesito a las nueve en punto, en la dirección que está junto a la credencial.

--¿Es esto una broma, Percy? ¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya a una ridícula exhibición de arte en el centro? ¡A tomar fotos!— el tono de la pelirroja era de suprema aflicción; la indignación brillaba en el marrón de sus ojos.

--Un fotógrafo es un fotógrafo; y si quieres mantener tu puesto aquí harás lo que te estoy pidiendo. ¿Entendiste, Weasley?—

Ginny sabía que no podía debatir las contundentes palabras de su hermano; detestaba que él se comportase de esa forma, tan superior y desdeñosa con ella, sin contemplación alguna ni si quiera porque eran familia. _Típico de los hombres, ¡todos son unos completos brutos!_, pensó ella, tratando de no perder la compostura. Cuando Percy le dirigió otra de sus consabidas miradas de "soy todopoderoso aquí, y tú no vales nada", supo que era su señal para salir.

HL

El teléfono y el incesante ulular de las lechuzas comenzaban a volverme loco. Tenía sólo dos días de haber vuelto a Londres, y parecía que ya todo el mundo lo sabía. Y cuando me refiero a todo el mundo, créanme que no estoy exagerando, había recibido llamadas incluso de personas con los que no me comunicaba hace años…lo cual me desconcertó, ya que, según yo, eran pocos quienes conocían de mi intempestivo regreso.

La vieja mansión de Wiltshire me traía tantos recuerdos. A medida que recorría sus silentes pasillos y sus cuartos enormes, me embargaba un extraño sentimiento. Bien podía ser la nostalgia de una niñez privilegiada y elitista, o bien podía ser la repulsión de una sobrecogedora y triste juventud. Preferí de momento desechar el recuerdo de situaciones tristes y épocas de sinsabores. Me encaminé al estudio, donde ya me esperaban mis perros. No, no soy un hombre de mascotas ni mucho menos; los animales requieren tiempo y cuidados, cosas que yo no puedo darles. Lo más cercano a mascotas que he tenido, han sido mis sirvientes, meros juguetes que buscaban complacer el menor de mis caprichos. Ahora, mientras desciendo la escalera de mármol rumbo al estudio, trato de recordar el verdadero motivo de mi regreso a Londres.

¿La invitación de Parvati? No, eso no podía ser. Los eventos de la alta sociedad inglesa no son pretexto para traerme de regreso a esta basura de vida. ¿Los negocios de la familia? Hice un esfuerzo para no reírme. La idea de perpetuar un legado millonario del cual conocía su origen verdadero, no hacía más que mortificar mi existencia. El apellido que un día creí que me hacía superior a los demás, hoy sólo me ha dejado un sentimiento de vacío y animadversión hacia mi mismo. Entonces… ¿qué? Me vi interrumpido en mis cavilaciones, cuando llegué sin darme cuenta al estudio, donde dos de mis perros movían obedientes las colas, esperando alguna palabra de reconocimiento.

--Señor Malfoy, buenas tardes— saludaron los dos hombres al unísono. Moví la cabeza como respondiendo su saludo, la verdad, es que no tenía muchas ganas de interactuar con mis perros en aquel momento. — Aquí le hemos traído los folios con el caso que solicitó— se apresuró a decir uno de ellos, el más alto y de apariencia más formal; el otro, un gordito de aspecto bonachón, trataba de no cruzar su mirada con la mía.

Suspiré resignado, tomé de sus manos la carpeta manila y di un par de pasos hasta el reloj de pedestal, donde me permití arrimarme mientras la revisaba; una costumbre que había adquirido de niño, y que mi padre reprochaba. Casi podía oír su férrea voz regañando: _Draco, deja el reloj de tu bisabuelo en paz, si sabes lo que te conviene…_

--Draco, deja el reloj de tu bisabuelo en paz, si sabes lo que te conviene—

Una inconfundible voz femenina hizo que, por segunda ocasión en menos de diez minutos, saliera del ensimismamiento producto de los recuerdos de mi vida anterior. Dirigí enseguida mi vista a la puerta del estudio, donde una estilizada figura femenina esbozaba un gesto que difícilmente podía confundirse con una sonrisa, pero que a mí siempre lograba arrancarme de mi constante apatía y mal humor.

--Pero que sorpresa es esta— dije arrastrando las palabras, como no lo hacía hace ya bastante tiempo— y yo que juraba que tu marido no te dejaba salir de casa.—

--Primero— replicó la mujer, llevando sus manos a las caderas, en una actitud desafiante— no ha nacido el hombre que pueda con este cuerpito— su comentario me robó una lacónica sonrisa— Segundo, debería guardar su distancia, Doctor Malfoy, o me veré obligada a darle una tunda que le hará desear no haber regresado del infierno donde estaba escondido.—

Me acerqué a ella, dejando caer la carpeta al frío piso de mármol, y nos dimos un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo.

--Déjame verte— le dije sonriendo, mientras la tomaba de las manos y analizaba con detenimiento su femenina silueta, como estudiándola. — Definitivamente los años no pasan sobre ti—

Hannah Abbot era una mujer joven. Rubia y de brillantes ojos azules, más alta que el promedio; dueña de unas caderas de ensueño y una cintura que a más de uno ha quitado el aliento. Ya sé lo que están pensando y la respuesta es no, no la mantenía cerca de mí por ser una muñeca ni mucho menos, sino porque a través de los años, había demostrado ser eficiente y eficaz, ruda y aguerrida como ella sola. A veces discutíamos la posibilidad de que el Sombrero Seleccionador se haya equivocado con ella, y es que su mirada analítica y su actitud calculadora harían sentir orgulloso al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

--Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de tu apariencia— respondió ella, mientras pasaba su mano por una de mis mejillas— te ves lindo con la barba, pero ya sabes que prefiero al Draco sin pelos en el rostro. —

-- Gracias por el dato, pero esta barba es parte del nuevo Draco, y se queda— Como respuesta, ella sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

Me percaté entonces que los perros intercambiaban silenciosas miradas de complicidad y murmuraban por lo bajo detrás de nosotros, sorprendidos talvez por las claras muestras de confianza en nuestro trato. Le di un momento la espalda a Hannah para ver a mis perros; ambos, al advertir la expresión en mi rostro, adquirieron cierta lividez que me divirtió.

--Permiso— soltaron ambos al unísono, y desaparecieron a través de la puerta.

--Si esta es la clase de gente que tienes trabajando para mí, no quiero ni imaginar siquiera como va la oficina— me incliné para recoger la carpeta del suelo, caminé hasta el mueble de espaldar alto detrás del escritorio, donde tomé asiento, y nuevamente comencé a revisar los documentos. Al ver que ella continuaba de pie, me aclaré la garganta para hablar: — Ya no vas a crecer más, mujer. Siéntate de una buena vez— le pedí con tono jovial. Hannah se sentó frente a mí, a la vez que jugaba con un largo mechón de su cabello rubio.

Al cabo de unos instantes, interrumpió mi análisis de la carpeta.

--¿Y bien?—

-- Y bien, ¿qué?— inquirí con una media sonrisa en los labios, levantando la mirada de la carpeta. Ella tenía el azul profundo de sus ojos clavados en mí, observándome muy fijamente, analítica. Detestaba que hiciera eso. A veces creo que usa legeremencia durante nuestras conversaciones. Sólo a veces.

--Me vas a decir por qué volviste, o tendré que torturarte para averiguarlo.

Cerré la carpeta, lentamente, mientras estudiaba la circunspecta expresión en su rostro.

--Te lo había dicho ya. Este caso en particular me interesa bastante, y deseo hacerme cargo personalmente; hablamos de varios millones aquí, Hannah. —

--Es la peor y más patética excusa que haya escuchada de tus labios en mucho tiempo, Draco Malfoy. Y vaya que he escuchado las peores mentiras salir de esa boquita. Nunca antes un caso de narcotraficantes, ni promesa alguna habían interrumpido tus anteriores autoexilios al fin del mundo. — Dijo a manera de reproche, con un marcado tono de resentimiento en su voz. Aún no me perdonaba el no haber asistido a su boda. — Está bien, si no quieres decirme, no hay problema, pero al menos espero que te dignes aparecer en la noche. Hay un par de inversionistas que quieren conversar ciertas propuestas contigo y no quiero verme obligada a inventar excusas…de nuevo. —

Tenía la intención de replicar, pero ella fue más rápida que yo; me dedicó una mirada que en aquel momento no pude descifrar, se levantó del asiento, y sin permitirme siquiera despedirme, salió de la habitación. Cuando escuché el eco de los pesados pasos de mis perros provenientes de la sala, y luego el portón ser azotado, supe que ya habían dejado Wiltshire. Largué un suspiro, resignado.

--Mujeres…--

HL

La noche londinense se perfilaba perfecta: un cielo despejado, una suave brisa y una temperatura de lo más agradable. La única cosa de la que Ginny Weasley podía quejarse en ese momento, era de estar ahí, tomando fotos de una frívola exhibición de arte. Si ella hubiese sabido como terminaría la noche, lo más seguro es que se habría quedado en casa.

La galería Thanos, se inauguraba con la exhibición de una notable artista joven, que había despuntado en el círculo cultural londinense hace poco. Eso era lo único que sabía la pelirroja, y es que en verdad, no tenía intención ni necesidad de saber más. Consideraba un atropello a su categoría de fotógrafa y su nivel profesional, el que Percy la haya enviado a cubrir un evento tan mundano e intrascendente. Aunque, por otro lado, ella debía admitir que estos eventos solían reunir a la aristocracia y gente bonita de la ciudad. Ya que estaba ahí, bien podía ella aprovechar para conocer a alguien, y convertir así una afrenta a sus derechos, en una velada agradable. Estaba la pelirroja frente a un cuadro, que más que una obra de arte, le recordaba un graffiti pandillero; aprovechó que podía reflejar su imagen en el cuadro para arreglar un poco su vestido y el peinado. Acomodó con disimulo los finos tirantes de su escotado vestido negro, mientras comprobaba la blancura de sus dientes en la imagen que le devolvía el reflejo.

--Me da gusto que mi trabajo te sea de utilidad, Ginny—

No pudo contener el respingo que le provocase verse descubierta en una actitud tan pueril. Se giró sobre sus tacones, sólo para encontrarse de frente con una cara familiar, una cara que le dedicaba una afable y abierta sonrisa.

--¡Parvati!— soltó la pelirroja, sorprendida de encontrarse frente a frente con su vieja amiga y compañera de colegio. Se saludaron con un abrazo sincero.

--Que bueno volver a verte, amiga. —

HL

El ambiente era relajado y estético. Lienzos sobre paredes negras y blancas, fundiéndose con armónica sencillez. Reconocí a unas cuantas personas dentro de la galería, demasiado ensimismados en sus conversaciones superfluas como para notar a todo aquel que entraba. Así lo prefería, evitar en lo posible el contacto con los demás, encontrarme con Parvati, hacer acto de presencia y desaparecer discretamente en medio del mar de personas que llenaban la galería. Parecía ser un buen plan y esperaba llevarlo a cabo sin dilaciones.

Recorrí con la mirada varios cuadros, mientras caminaba lentamente por la galería. No era muy aficionado al arte, ni a esta clase de eventos, pero a éste en particular no podía negarme, y mucho menos cuando Parvati me asaltó emocionada a los pocos minutos de haber regresado de Noruega, blandiendo en sus manos la invitación. No me pregunten como lo hacía, ni cuál era su secreto, pero esa mujer tenía dotes excepcionales para la adivinación. Continué con mi peregrinación a través de la galería, contemplando cuadros llamativos y evitando con disimulo encontrarme frente a viejos conocidos.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando oí la voz de Parvati llamar mi nombre, y al voltearme ver que_ ella _la acompañaba.

Me acerqué, estudiando parsimonioso su femenina silueta, desde la punta de sus delicados zapatos de diseñador, hasta los rizos pelirrojos que caían con suprema gracia sobre su rostro. A medida que avanzaba, sentía un espasmo de anticipación recorrerme. Una sensación que no me invadía hace mucho, una sensación que me invitaba a dejar los reparos y las reservas.

--Buenas noches, señoritas— saludé, arrastrando las palabras, sin quitar en ningún instante la mirada de sus infinitos marrones. No quería admitirlo, pero comenzaba a pensar que después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea dejar el exilio. Por toda respuesta, ella sonrío tímida.

--Ejem, ejem— la inconfundible caracterización de Madame Umbridge por parte de Parvati, me arrancó de mis galanterías. Me miró divertida; en su rostro se conjugaban el escepticismo y la jovialidad. — Hannah me dijo que sí ibas a venir, pero como contigo nunca se sabe, ya me estaban entrando las dudas— llevó sus manos al nudo de mi corbata, asegurándose de que estuviera bien hecho. — Así está mejor—

-- Una promesa es una promesa— dije con solemnidad.

-- Cómo me gustaría poder creer eso, infeliz—

Descubrí con agrado que Hannah estaba a mi lado, y al igual que siempre en estos eventos, lucía preciosa; vistiendo un traje carmesí largo y unos pendientes de zafiro que armonizaban perfectamente con el brillo azul en sus ojos. Le dediqué una media sonrisa a manera de saludo, ya que su comentario no me gustó para nada.

--¿Qué decías de las promesas, Doctor Malfoy?—preguntó Hannah, clavando sus ojos en los míos, con un tono cargado de ironía que no pasó desapercibido a nadie.

-- Déjalo en paz, Hannah— Parvati salió en mi rescate— el simple hecho de que esté aquí es un hito, deberías parar de atosigarlo—

--¡Yo no atosigo a nadie!— bramó Hannah con un falso tono de indignación. Sonrió en una actitud infantil, y se agarró a mi brazo. Por un momento, me pareció que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Weasley, amenazante, como si delimitase su territorio. Advertía en los ojos de la pelirroja ciertos indicios de curiosidad; seguramente se preguntaba a que se debía la camaradería y la aparente confianza entre sus antiguas compañeras y yo.

--Me contaba Parvati que eres socio de ella en esta galería de arte— puntualizó trivial Weasley, rompiendo el hielo. Debo reconocer que su comentario llegó justo a tiempo, era la excusa perfecta para iniciar una conversación.

--Si por socio te refieres a que yo puse todo el dinero para que Parvati comenzara una vida de bohemia y de placeres oscuros, pues entonces sí, me declaro culpable— ella ahogó una risita cuando Parvati me fulminó con la mirada, no así Hannah, a quien mi comentario le había hecho bastante gracia y reía divertida.

--Tonto— reprochó Parvati, haciendo un puchero. Ultimadamente, parecía que las mujeres a mi alrededor tenían ganas de recuperar sus infancias perdidas. —Mi vida de bohemia y placeres oscuros no comienza contigo, sólo toma nuevos bríos. — señaló parsimoniosa.

En ese momento Hannah y Parvati comenzaron una discusión por un motivo que no entendí, y preferí mantenerme al margen, contemplando divertido como discutían infantilmente. Weasley, algo incómoda, las interrumpió entonces.

--¿Les importaría posar para una foto?— preguntó. Fue en ese instante que recién advertí la cámara que sostenía entre sus manos. Hannah y Parvati compartieron una mirada de complicidad y se encogieron de hombros. Se colocaron junto a mí, asiendo ambas uno de mis brazos y esbozaron sendas sonrisas, a la vez que posaban radiantes para la foto. _Sonrisas dignas de una portada de revista_, pensé, mientras los flashes de la cámara nos enceguecían de momento. — Una más, por favor— solicitó ella, mientras volvía a disparar. Los curiosos comenzaron a rodearnos, cuando se percataron de los flashes. _Maldición._

Esa fue la distracción que la pelirroja usó para escabullirse.

HL

El tocador de damas en el segundo piso se hallaba desierto. Era una habitación larga, que a Ginny le recordó sobremanera los lavatorios de la oficina: espejos de grandes dimensiones, paredes de azulejos pasteles, y un particular olor a lavanda y cereza. _Seguramente es el mismo desinfectante_, pensó distraída. Avanzó hasta la ventana al final del baño y la abrió con algo de esfuerzo. La fuerte brisa nocturna se coló enseguida a través de la ventana, jugando alevosa con los rizos pelirrojos de ella. Sacó de su pequeña cartera una cajetilla de cigarrillos, y encendió uno. Se permitió aspirar profundamente el humo del tabaco, sintiendo como se relajaban sus músculos en tensión. Exhaló el humo, ya más calmada, mientras miraba ensimismada las luces de un local de películas frente a la galería.

Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos y sensaciones, todos abocados a él. Su cabello platinado brillando con los destellos de los reflectores, la barba espesa que lo envolvía en un aura de adusto misterio, y esos ojos infinitamente grises que parecían acariciarla, con sutileza pero férreos a la vez. Podía escuchar con claridad los latidos de su corazón repicando con intensidad en sus tímpanos, como interpretando una extraña y difusa canción. Cerró los ojos por un instante, mientras volvía a aspirar el humo del cigarro, extasiada, sólo para volverse a ver envuelta en la sensación que la invadía cuando recordaba como en una solitaria cabaña, en los confines del mundo, él la había acariciado con suprema carencia y necesidad.

El rechinar de la puerta del lavatorio más próximo a ella, la arrancó con violencia de su ensoñación.

Abrió los ojos, inquieta y desconcertada con su propia actitud. No parecía una mujer de veinticinco años, madura y consciente, sino una chiquilla de colegio impresionable y tonta. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en él…al menos, de momento. Nuevamente el rechinar del lavatorio le llamó la atención. Le dedicó una rápida mirada, mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro por la ventana.

--¿Sangre?— murmuró sorprendida. Pareció entonces despabilarse de todo pensamiento racional y coherente. Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta del lavatorio, y fue consciente recién de que un charco de lo que parecía ser sangre provenía de éste. Impasible, empujó con una mano la puerta, abriéndola completamente mientras su rechinar destruía el silencio del lugar. --¡Dios mío!— soltó ella en un hilo de voz. Se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de terror ante la imagen que contemplaba. Una mujer, joven como ella, estaba sentada sobre el frío suelo. Su cabellera rubia y su vestido celeste se confundían con las manchas rojas, con las manchas rojas de su propia sangre. En medio de su estupor, Ginny se inclinó para comprobar el pulso de la mujer. _Está…muerta_, concluyó, al no detectar el pulso en su muñeca ni en su yugular. Un tímido destello en medio de la sangre le llamó la atención: era un cuchillo largo y de forma extraña, como de S. Lo asió del suelo, para contemplarlo mejor a la luz de los reflectores. La forma sinuosa del arma se le hizo familiar, reconocible, como si lo hubiese visto antes. El shock, producto de la impresión había sido contundente. No podía articular palabra alguna, no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba asustada.

Un murmullo de voces llegó a sus oídos. La puerta del tocador de mujeres se abrió, y por ella ingresaron tres jovencitas, quienes hablaban desenfadadamente sobre lo atractivo que era un actor que estaba en la galería también. Ninguna de ellas había notado a la pelirroja, aún. Una de las mujeres largó un estrepitoso grito, al advertir a Ginny frente a ellas. Igual lo hicieron las otras dos, al percatarse de que una pelirroja, manchada de sangre, blandía un afilado cuchillo, embadurnado en sangre también. Las tres amigas salieron corriendo del tocador, sin dejar de gritar.

Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento con los gritos de las mujeres. Parpadeó un par de veces, recuperando así la compostura perdida. Pero era demasiado tarde. Un nuevo murmullo de voces y pasos presurosos llegó a sus oídos: las personas que estaban congregadas en la planta baja habían respondido a los terribles gritos que en los que prorrumpían las mujeres. Llegaron al tocador, sólo para sorprender a Ginny blandiendo aún en su mano el cuchillo ensangrentado.

Parvati se abrió paso a través del mar de gente, y mientras contemplaba la escena, atónita, sólo atinó a soltar en un susurro:

--Ginny… ¿qué has hecho?—

555

Y así, llegamos una vez más al final de otro capítulo de La Rosa y la Serpiente. Gracias de nuevo a todos, especialmente a: La Comadreja, Ghysella, Ruby Malfoy, María, Lindmie, Rut, Celeste y Viris. Pero el mayor agradecimiento es para mi queridísima Zoe. (Está semana ha sido muy difícil sin vos). Otra vez, siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, y apreciaciones con respecto a mi terrible forma de escribir. Como diría mi querida mentora: "No es lo mejor, pero es lo que hay".

Atentamente;

Eduardo Monar – Hermionelover

Patriarca de la Familia Malfoy

Desde el Séptimo Círculo del Infierno


	3. Escalera al Infierno

Mis buenos amigos;

Antes que nada, quisiera hacer una puntual aclaración: si bien es cierto, Ginny es fotógrafa; ella lo es de la Revista "Magical Geographic". Entiéndase por esto que aunque mande mails en la oficina, la trama sigue siendo eminentemente de corte mágico. No es fotógrafa Muggle.

Sin más dilaciones, el siguiente capítulo de La Rosa y la Serpiente, disfruten:

555

Capítulo III

Escalera al infierno

Draco nunca imaginó que algo así podía suceder. Lo que prometía ser la simple inauguración de la galería, terminó oscurecida por un terrible acontecimiento. La misma noche, tras el incidente, fue cerrada para las investigaciones policíacas de rigor. Él, Parvati, y obviamente Ginny fueron llevados a una comisaría local, donde fueron interrogados por agentes de Scotland Yard. Draco y Parvati salieron rápidamente, dado que Hannah hizo los trámites pertinentes, no así Ginny, que tras haber sido descubierta en la escena del crimen, debió pasar la noche en una celda de la comisaría hasta que las averiguaciones terminasen.

HL

Frío. Angustia. Ansiedad. Trataba de permanecer inmóvil, estática donde me hallaba sentada. Una oscura y sucia celda en una comisaría local. Dos mujeres más me acompañaban en aquel lugar. Una mujer rechoncha y sin pelo, vistiendo una simple bata de cuadros, que mientras fumaba, caminaba errática por toda la celda maldiciendo por lo bajo. La otra, una prostituta adolescente. Respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de desviar mi atención de los moretones que lucía la joven frente a mí; sus piernas siendo cubiertas sólo por una minifalda, prodigaban un lastimero espectáculo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en dos horas: una mirada perdida, un cuerpo vacío, sin alma, sola y a la deriva. Tan joven y tan…triste.

--Weasley, puedes irte—

La voz del celador llamando mi nombre me devolvió a la realidad. Le dediqué una sonrisa a la joven, una sonrisa que no me devolvió. La reja de la celda se abrió con un estrepitoso ruido metálico. Aguardé. El celador se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome salir. Caminé por el mismo pasillo desolado y sucio que me había recibido, tratando de mitigar la ansiedad que me consumía; sólo que esta vez no iba esposada.

--¡Gin!—

La figura de Ronald apareció al final del corredor. Cuando me vio, toda manchada y con expresión abatida, corrió a mi encuentro. Me estrechó casi con violencia entre sus brazos. Estaba tan contrariada, que ni siquiera reaccioné cuando me habló.

--¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien, Gin?— podía leer sus labios, pero por alguna extraña razón el sonido de la voz de mi hermano no llegaba a mis oídos. Lo miraba sin ver, mientras largaba un suspiro. Cuando tuve la certeza de que no aguantaría más en aquel lugar, sólo alcancé a susurrar:

--Sácame de aquí…--

HL

El estridente cantar de un gallo daba la bienvenida al amanecer. La mortecina luz se colaba a través de los cristales de la habitación. Draco Malfoy, sentado detrás del inmenso escritorio en su estudio, se hallaba atrincherado en medio de decenas de libros de derecho, gacetas judiciales y tomos de jurisprudencia. Cansado, retiró de su rostro los lentes que usaba para las lecturas largas, mientras se masajeaba las sienes con los dedos. Se levantó del asiento con rumbo a su cuarto, esperando dormir un par de horas antes de ir al despacho. Al menos, esa era su intención, pero se vio interrumpido de momento, cuando un ruido sordo proveniente de la chimenea invadió la fría habitación. Draco inspiró profundamente, inquieto. Había sólo dos personas con autorización para usar la conexión de la red flu en su casa: una, era obviamente Hannah, la otra, el único pariente vivo de Draco Malfoy. La única.

Giró sobre sí mismo, a la vez que largas lenguas de fuego verde en la chimenea daban paso a una silueta oscura.

--¿Madre?—

La figura de una persona encapuchada entrando de improvisto en el estudio, despabiló por completo al adormecido rubio. Se sacudió con las manos el hollín que le cubría, y dio un par de pasos hacia Draco, quien mantenía una postura expectante y reflexiva. Con un trémulo movimiento retiró la capucha de su cabeza, revelando un cabello rubio, platinado, unos ojos verdes que denotaban cansancio y desasosiego, y una expresión de ansiedad que pareció conmover al hombre. Él le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, y la abrazó.

--He venido por tan sólo un momento— aclaró Narcisa Malfoy en un hilo de voz. Contempló con infinito amor el rostro de su hijo, mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla barbada de él. — Quería saber cómo estabas—

-- He estado mejor, madre. — respondió Draco. Tomó su mano y la guió hasta un asiento. Él se sentó junto a ella. — Sé que no querías que viajara nuevamente, pero…--

--No tenemos mucho tiempo— interrumpió Narcisa— la casa aún es vigilada por el Ministerio— recordó ella, visiblemente contrariada por este hecho. — Cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje a Noruega?—

Draco tenía muchas cosas que contarle, tanto que decirle, pero el sentimiento de bienestar que le encandilaba lo limitó.

--Todo estuvo bien, madre. La nieve, la soledad…la libertad. Tal como me gusta. — señaló emocionado. Acarició la mano de su madre con la suya propia, como si tratase de retener para siempre ese momento en su memoria. Un corto silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Parpadeó entonces un par de veces, saliendo así del constante estado de ensimismamiento que lo absorbía ultimadamente. — Y tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va en el convento?—

La mirada taciturna de Narcisa Malfoy se ensombreció aún más. La de orden de monjas que le recibiesen hace varios años, tras la caída del Señor Oscuro la trataban bastante bien. Había cambiado una vida de lujos y privilegios, por una vida de trabajo abnegado y labor sacrificada. Difícil, más no imposible. Como su hijo, como todos, buscaba una paz que muy pocos tenemos la buenaventura de hallar. Se levantó del asiento, tomando por sorpresa a su hijo, quien se levantó también.

--Es arduo, pero no me quejo, Draco. Trato de enmendar mi camino de pecado, y ruego todo los días porque tú encuentres el sendero del bien—sentenció ella, con un marcado tono de convicción en su voz. — Ya es tiempo, hijo. Debo marcharme—

Caminaron lentamente hasta la chimenea, tomados de las manos, conscientes de que un nuevo adiós se acercaba. Se abrazaron, envueltos en un mutismo que se veía interrumpido únicamente por el alegre cantar de los pajarillos mañaneros. Ella entró en la amplia chimenea de mármol, cubrió su rostro con la capucha oscura y sacó de su bolsillo lo que Draco asumió, eran polvos flu.

La contempló en medio de las frías y tristes paredes, notoriamente desasosegado.

--Que la búsqueda de la redención, no se convierta en pretexto para vivir siempre en soledad, hijo. Encuentra el amor, y vuelve a vivir—

Una llamarada verde arrancó intempestivamente a Narcisa Malfoy del estudio, y con ella, la efímera sensación de regocijo en el interior de Draco.

HL

Al abrir los ojos me llevé una tremenda impresión. No lo podía creer. Había dormido todo el día sábado y la mitad del domingo, o al menos eso decía el reloj sobre mi cómoda, que en ese instante marcaba las tres de la tarde. El primer pensamiento que me asaltó, tras comprobar la hora fue, el de la joven muerta en la galería. Sangre. Terror. Angustia. Nuevamente me veía golpeada por esa sensación de ansiedad. Luna llamó entonces a la puerta, con su usual y tan peculiar forma, siempre lo hacía igual, tres golpes fuertes, y tres más con menor intensidad. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y ella asomó su rubia cabeza.

--Veo que ya estás despierta— dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a mí, sobre la cama. — ¿Estás mejor?—

La verdad, no sabía que contestar a la pregunta de mi amiga. ¿Estaba mejor? ¿Mejor en comparación a qué? Me limité a sonreír. Primero tímidamente, luego, con algo de esfuerzo, de forma más abierta. Decidida a tomar las riendas de mi vida de una buena vez, hice a un lado los cobertores y me incorporé con cuidado de la cama. Luna me miró, en silencio, mientras yo dejaba la habitación.

El corredor que conecta mi cuarto con la sala me pareció demasiado frío y austero. _No estaría mal poner un cuadro o alguna cosa_, pensé distraída, mientras caminaba. En la sala del departamento que compartía con Luna, los gemelos debatían sobre la cantidad de polvos de tritón que debían poner en los nuevos caramelos longuilinguos. Al verme, ambos se pusieron de pie. La expresión en sus rostros me lo decía todo.

--Ginny—dijo Fred con un tono de preocupación paternal.

--Supimos por Ron lo que sucedió—continuó George, acercándose a mí y tomándome de las manos—

--¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó Fred.

Y de nuevo, la pregunta. ¿Estaba bien? bien en comparación a qué. Me desentendí por un momento de mis hermanos, y me tumbé sobre un mueble. El exceso de atención hacia mi persona comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor.

--Estoy bien, en serio. — Mentí, con una sonrisa— ¿mamá ya lo sabe?— pregunté, algo inquieta.

--Ron no ha querido avisarles— contestó George— considerando que nunca han estado en Grecia, y de que es la primera vez que viajan solos desde que se casaron…bueno, tu entiendes—

Fred y George me prodigaron sendas miradas de complicidad.

Sí. Al no poder hacer mi tan anhelado viaje a las islas griegas por cuestiones de trabajo, preferí entonces endosar las entradas a mis papás; y que al menos ellos tengan la oportunidad de recorrer aquellas costas encantadas; como bien me lo recordó George, no han estado solos desde que mamá tuvo a Bill.

_¡Maldito Percy!, _dije para mis adentros, como pintaba la situación, entre las averiguaciones de la policía Muggle y el trabajo en la revista, yo no podría hacer durante mucho, mucho tiempo mi viaje soñado. Me percaté recién, de un precioso arreglo floral en la mesita de té. Brillantes rosas blancas y lirios azules se combinaban armónicamente dentro de una canastilla de mimbre. Extendí mi mano para ver la tarjeta, pero no la encontré.

--Toma— detrás de mí apareció la figura de Luna, quien dejó en mis manos una tarjetilla dorada— Es de Hermione.

--¿Hermione?—preguntaron al unísono los gemelos, mirando ambos alternadamente a Luna y a mí. Preferí ignorarlos.

Le dediqué una circunspecta mirada a la tarjeta, mientras la leía en voz baja:

_Ginny;_

_He puesto a mis mejores agentes a trabajar en tu caso. No es que piense que los Muggles no puedan con esto, es que no deseo que te veas sometida a una engorrosa situación nuevamente. Espero verte a mi regreso de Francia._

_Besos_

_Hermione._

Largué un profundo suspiro. El hecho de saber que el Ministerio de Magia tomaba cartas en el asunto me alivió sobremanera. De seguro y ellos hallarían al culpable. Mis hermanos continuaban mirando el arreglo floral, en una actitud claramente consternada. No aceptaban aún que siguiera carteándome con Hermione. Ni con Hermione ni con Harry.

--Espero que no les moleste que los deje. Pero debo salir. —

Y sin permitirles siquiera proferir palabra, regresé sobre mis pasos hacia mi cuarto. Había alguien con quien debía hablar, y esperaba poder hacerlo aquella misma noche.

HL

El sol de mediodía brillaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando los rutilantes rosales en el jardín. Los indistintos ruidos de los elfos domésticos realizando los quehaceres eran vagos y lejanos. El alegre cantar de los pajarillos se había apagado, ahora, sólo el eco triste del tic-tac, tic-tac proveniente del reloj de pedestal en el estudio, se hacía oír por los confines del lugar. El eco y…

--Lo hemos repasado cinco veces ya, Draco. ¡Necesito tomarme un descanso!—

La voz cansada de Hannah Abbot se alzaba por encima de todo: por encima de los indistintos ruidos de los elfos, por encima del triste tic-tac del reloj y por encima de los pensamientos de Draco.

No. No era un lunes normal. Tras la inesperada visita de su madre en la mansión de Wiltshire el día anterior, Draco continuaba envuelto por una sensación de zozobra y angustia muy inusual en él. Su único remedio: el trabajo a brazo partido. Como si no hubiese escuchado el lamento de Hannah, el rubio continuó con la vista clavada en una de las tantas carpetas esparcidas sobre el enorme escritorio de caoba.

Al verse ignorada por Draco, Hannah sacó del bolsillo de su desteñido jean la varita, y apuntando a la carpeta, dijo:

--¡Reducto!—

La pobre carpeta vio reducido su tamaño infinitesimalmente a causa del conjuro. Draco no tuvo más remedio que levantar la mirada, y observarla. Por primera vez en todo el día, se permitió sonreír. Y es que el tratar de abstraerse de la realidad, sus problemas y frustraciones a través del trabajo, comenzaba a vislumbrarse cada vez menos, como la opción más prudente.

--Está bien, mujer— dijo Draco soltando un suspiro— si quieres comer llama a los elfos y que te preparen algo, y ya que estás en eso, pide para mí un té. Gracias. —

Dicho esto, volvió a esconder la nariz en medio de otra carpeta.

--¿No quieres saber cómo está ella?—

Y como si hubiese pronunciado un poderoso encantamiento, la mirada de él se despegó de la carpeta, y se clavó con un matiz que denotaba suma curiosidad, en los azules ojos de Hannah. Al advertir su propia reacción, y el atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, Draco desvió instintivamente su mirada de la de ella, y consultó la hora en el reloj de pared. Luego, con el más ecuánime de los tonos, preguntó casual:

--¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Weasley?—

El consabido aire de suprema suficiencia con el que solía pavonearse Hannah, cuando ostentaba en sus garras la total y plena atención de Draco, se puso de manifiesto con una sardónica sonrisa. Levantó una ceja, divertida, mientras analizaba el semblante intrigado de su amigo. Lo que ella ignoraba, es que él no tenía intención alguna de verse envuelto en su ardid.

--¿Te interesa?—

--Me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos, Hannah. — El tono ecuánime en la voz del hombre cambió de repente, por uno de absoluta autoridad. — Si me vas a decir, hazlo de una buena vez, sino, guárdate tus chismes—

Un pesado silencio se hizo entonces en la habitación. Hannah bajó la cabeza, claramente contrariada por la actitud tajante del rubio; él, sin embargo, permaneció inmutable, hasta que tras luego de varios minutos sus miradas se cruzaron.

--Hoy estuve en su apartamento— dijo ella en voz baja. Draco sonrió— tenía buen semblante; de hecho, salía para el gimnasio cuando la encontré.

--¿Está bien, entonces?— preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

--Considerando lo que le sucedió el fin de semana, ella sí estaba bien— Draco ocultó su sonrisa cuando la mirada de Hannah se tornó más perspicaz.

--¿Sabes?— el tono del rubio pareció jovial de pronto. — yo también necesito un descanso.

HL

Nunca olvidaré ese lunes. Aún en Hogwarts, el lunes siempre era el día que trataba de evitar, ahora, recordarlo es simplemente frustrante. Llegué como siempre, cinco minutos antes de las nueve de la mañana. Me sacudí el hollín del cabello, preparándome para una nueva semana en la revista. Mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio, advertía las miradas de todos mis compañeros sobre mí, escudriñándome en silencio. Una sensación terrible. _Deben saber ya lo ocurrido en la galería,_ dije para mis adentros. Cuando yo les devolvía la mirada, todos evitaban el contacto con mis ojos, como si de una plaga apocalíptica se tratase.

Al cabo de varios minutos, un memo volador llegó flotando hasta mi escritorio: era Percy, y me quería urgentemente en su oficina.

Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de mi hermano, podía sentir como las miradas de todos se clavaban impertinentes sobre mi nuca. El malestar duró sólo hasta que llegué a la puerta de cristal ahumado y la empujé. Dentro de la oficina de Percy, lo primero que noté fue que una vieja lechuza descansaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, batió en el aire sus alas y desapareció. Cuando Percy me sonrió, y me invitó en el más amable de los tonos a que tomara asiento, supe que las cosas no podían estar bien.

--Acaba de llegar esto— dijo él, blandiendo en su mano un sobre— es de recursos humanos. — su mirada se perdió en un punto indistinto de la oficina, luego me miró a los ojos, y me dijo: --Lo siento, Ginny pero me veo en la penosa obligación de despedirte. —

Primero, creí que se trataba de una mala broma de Percy. Llevé una mano a mi cabello, colocando detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde. Al ver que el semblante de mi hermano continuaba impasible, supe que no era ninguna broma.; y es que Percy, nunca, jamás, ha sido un hombre de bromas.

--¿Puedo preguntar por qué?—

Aunque así no lo quería, mi tono estaba cargado de suprema aflicción y enojo. Sabía bien por qué me despedían, sólo quería averiguar cuál era la patética excusa que inventaron para deshacerse de mí. Percy me miró con un gesto que se debatía entre el cumplimiento del deber y el afecto por su hermana. Él abrió el sobre que aún tenía en la mano, se aclaró la garganta y habló:

--"La oficina de recursos humanos, en la interpuesta persona de su titular, Ingeniero John Stevens, en función de un recorte de personal llegó a la penosa situación de tener que prescindir de los valiosos servicios de la Licenciada Ginebra M. Weasley, bla, bla, bla…"— Percy tomó un respiro, y volvió a mirarme— lo siento Ginny, pero simplemente sucedió y no hay nada que… --

--Guárdate tus palabras, Percy— interrumpí molesta, haciendo un ademán para que se callara. Muy molesta. — Está bien, me voy, no sigas, por favor—

--Ginny, esto no es…--

--Por favor, Percy— volví a pedir, sólo que esta vez mi tono era frío, acerado. — Me importa un reverendo aguacate lo que tengas que decir. Es más, ahora que me voy por fin podré decirte algo que no podía antes— increíblemente, mi rostro se vio surcado por una intempestiva sonrisa, me acerqué a él, y mientras le dedicaba una mueca de fastidio, le dije: --Percy, ¡eres un imbécil!—

Salí de la oficina de mi hermano esbozando una enorme sonrisa, y extrañamente, aunque había perdido mi trabajo por un simple malentendido, no me sentí mal, ni mucho menos. De hecho, esperaba que esto fuera tan sólo una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Para volver a empezar.

HL

Faltaba poco para las cinco de la tarde. El Profeta vespertino acababa de llegar, junto con la cuenta de luz y el Internet. Los maderos crispaban tenuemente al calor de la hoguera, inundando de un ambiente cálido y acogedor el departamento, un ambiente muy parecido a la Madriguera, haciéndome sentir como en casa.

Estaba algo cansada; por lo general, siempre termino así cuando trabajo mi rutina de piernas y tríceps en el gimnasio. Me tumbé sobre el sofá de la sala, más muerta que viva debido al cansancio y encendí el televisor; para mi mala suerte, sólo encontré telenovelas rosas, programas de cocina y películas con una anomia total de trama. _Que horror,_ pensé contrariada, _tantos canales y no hay nada que ver_. Decidida a no amargarme, preferí tomar una corta siesta hasta que Luna llegara con la merienda. _Lunes de comida Tai,_ dije para mis adentros, emocionada.

HL

El timbre sonó. Una vez. Otra vez más. _¿Había olvidado sus llaves?,_ me pregunté, irritada por verme despierta de mi siesta en forma tan abrupta. Y es que no sería la primera vez que Luna las deja olvidadas en su cuarto cuando sale. Me levanté con pesar del mueble y me estiré parsimoniosamente, en un bostezo audible. El camino hasta la puerta se me hizo demasiado largo. El timbre sonó de nuevo.

--¡Ya voy, tonta! ¡Espérate!— grité, comenzando a despabilarme. Giré el frío pomo de la puerta, y esta se abrió con un ruido metálico.

--Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Ginebra Weasley?— El saludo de un hombre menudo, de rostro rubicundo terminó de despabilarme.

--Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea?—

El hombre sacó del maletín que cargaba sobre su hombro un sobre. Alcancé a advertir que ponía con letras grandes mi nombre. Lo tomé. El hombre se devolvió sobre sus pasos a través del corredor. Regresé al mueble, y me senté. Abrí el sobre y comencé a leerlo; conforme mi vista avanzaba rápidamente a través del oficio, una sensación de supremo malestar se apoderó de mí.

--¿Qué hay, Ginny?— la voz alegre de Luna al regresar a casa se perdió dentro de las cálidas paredes del apartamento. Con paso distraído, ingresó, e intrigada se colocó detrás de mí, tratando de leer por encima de mi hombro el contenido del oficio.

Aún anonadada al descubrir el motivo por el cual aquel sobre había llegado a mi manos, me incorporé, confrontando así el rostro de Luna, que comenzaba a verse surcado por una mueca de marcado interés.

--Tengo que comparecer a juicio— solté en un hilo de voz— he sido acusada por el homicidio de Gabrielle Delacour—

La puerta del departamento se cerró entonces, haciendo un sonoro estruendo.

555

Y así, llegamos a otro final de éste, mi proyecto de fict. Quisiera agradecer antes de despedirme a kamila black, kika, viris, adelis, la comadreja, Azazel Black, Gaby y Florentina por el constante, para ustedes fue este capítulo. Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si piensan que debería a lustrar zapatos en lugar de escribir, me gustaría saberlo; regálenme un review y déjenme así conocer lo que piensan. Sé que no es lo mejor, pero como diría mi sabia mentora: "es lo que hay".

Atentamente;

Eduardo Monar – Hermionelover

Patriarca de la Familia Malfoy (próximamente Malfoy-Granger)

Desde el Séptimo Círculo del Infierno.

PD; No se convertirá en una novela de Verónica Castro, despreocúpense.

PD2; Te quiero un montón, Zoe.


	4. Abbot y Malfoy

Mis buenos amigos;

Una vez más, tras tanto tiempo de tener abandonado el fict, debido a que mi musa se había suicidado, al comerse ella sola 20 kilos de chocolate de una sola sentada, les traigo nuevamente otro capítulo del fict…espero que a pesar del tiempo, la distancia, y la tragedia, aún deseen leerlo.

Con especial cariño a Zoe, la mujer que amo…

Vos eres la música de mi vida, princesa…

555

Capítulo IV

Abbot y Malfoy

El ambiente estaba particularmente frío aquella mañana. La audiencia había sido bastante sencilla. El abogado de la contraparte sucumbió totalmente ante el poder de mi argumento; y ni que decir de las mujeres entre el jurado; mi sonrisa impecable y misteriosa, de seguro me ganará este juicio. Y es que defender a mafiosos en juicios millonarios, haciéndolos parecer hombres probos y correctos de la sociedad, continuaba siendo tan aburrido como antes de comenzar mis exilios.

Tenía la mirada perdida, mientras bajaba los peldaños de la larga y vetusta escalinata del Palacio de Justicia. El frió arreció de pronto.

i ¿Regresar a la oficina o regresar a casa? /i me debatía en mi fuero interno. Un debate que no se prolongó demasiado.

--¿Desayunaste?— preguntó Hannah, con una media sonrisa— vamos, te invito. Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí. —

Sopesé un momento mis opciones, cavilando.

--No veo por qué no— respondí, a la vez que ella se tomaba de mi brazo.

--Yo invito— recalcó— pero tú pagas.

Caminamos en silencio rumbo al automóvil de ella. Una agradable ráfaga de viento jugó con nuestros cabellos, alborotándolos ligeramente. Agradecía momentos como ese. Tranquilidad. Agradecía haber conocido a Hannah Abbot.

HL

Sollozos. Sollozos y llanto. El ambiente en la Madriguera se hallaba absorto en un mutismo absoluto; un mutismo que comenzaba a desquebrajarse con los lamentos de la señora de la casa, Molly Weasley. El patriarca de la familia, Arthur Weasley, caminaba errático por la estrecha sala. Ginny, su única hija, consolaba entre sus brazos a la señora.

Su máscara de mujer segura y autosuficiente se derrumbó, y es que no era para menos. La situación de su hija se había vuelto insostenible: acusada falsamente, sin empleo, y ahora, obligada a comparecer a juicio.

--Tranquilos, mis tesoros— el tono amoroso de Arthur Weasley, pareció confortar el compungido interior de su esposa y su hija— conseguiremos un buen abogado y todo se solucionará, ya lo verán.

Ginny condujo su madre por un corredor que lleva a los pisos superiores, esperando que pudiera descansar.

Al poco rato, su padre la escuchó bajar las escaleras, provocando que las tablas de madera crujieran bajo sus pies.

--Mamá está durmien…--

De pronto, un estruendo luminoso de llamas verdes y negras se hizo en la estancia, interrumpiendo a la mujer.

Tosiendo algo acalorado, el primogénito de la familia Weasley, Bill Weasley, se materializó a través de las lenguas de fuego. Dio un par de largos pasos sobre el piso de madera que infinitas veces había albergado sus pisadas, y buscó a su hermana con la mirada.

Ahí estaba ella.

--¡Ginny!— Bill, el mayor de los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley, era un hombre pelirrojo, alto, de mirada atenta y semblante amable. Era como estar en presencia de Arthur Weasley, pero con varias décadas menos. Se acercó a su hermana, la tomó de una mano, y la condujo hacia el mueble, donde ambos se sentaron. Luego lo hizo Arthur, en completo silencio.

--Fleur y yo acabamos de venir de la morgue Muggle— comenzó a hablar él, con tono compungido. Ginny y su padre se mantenían en silencio— hoy viajamos a París en un avión Muggle; para evitar sospechas de los Muggles con respecto a esto.

--¿Un avión Muggle?— preguntó con candidez Arthur— perdón, soltó luego apenado. Su infinita curiosidad por los objetos Muggles estaba de más en esta ocasión.

--¿Cómo está Fleur, Bill?— inquirió ella, buscando aliviar la tensión en el aire.

Se hizo entonces un extraño silencio, que duró sólo hasta que Bill volvió a hablar. Se aclaró la garganta, permitiéndose un momento recorrer con la mirada la pared vetusta que albergaba decenas de retratos de la familia, y volviendo su vista a los ojos circunspectos de su hermana, continuó:

--Destrozada, Gin. Así es como está— largó un profundo suspiro— lo único que quiere ahora es enterrar a su hermana en su tierra natal, en Lyons. Aún no sabe que tú has sido acusada por su homicidio—

--Pero tú— dijo Ginny, remarcando la última sílaba— estás consciente de que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. ¿Verdad?

Ginny sintió su corazón lastimado cuando le pareció vislumbrar una sombra de duda en los ojos marrones de su hermano. Creyó que un dejo vacilante se reflejaba en el semblante de su hermano. Luego, éste ensayó una amplia sonrisa, mientras le sostenía la mirada a su hermana. El tomó su mano entre las suyas, confortándola.

--Nunca he dudado de ti, Ginny. Nunca.

HL

El edificio Vandenberg, de cincuenta pisos, era imponente y moderno. Ubicado en la zona norte de la ciudad, albergaba en el piso treinta y tres, uno de los estudios jurídicos más importantes y prestigiosos del país. Conocido por defender en los tribunales tanto a los mayores evasores de impuestos, a reconocidos delincuentes, así también porque era bien sabido que nunca perdían un caso: el estudio Abbot & Malfoy.

Las puertas frías del ascensor se abrieron, Hannah y yo salimos. La sonrisa cordial de la recepcionista nos recibió atenta, al igual que lo hicieron los abogados, pasantes y más personas dentro del despacho.

--¿Cuándo quieres que comencemos a preparar el argumento para la audiencia final?— me preguntó Hannah, tomando asiento en el mueble de cuero rojo frente a mi escritorio. Yo continuaba de pie, recorriendo con la vista varios tomos de jurisprudencia en la amplia biblioteca sobre la pared opuesta al ventanal, por donde la tenue luz mañanera se colaba con cierta gracia, iluminando con candidez la oficina en su totalidad.

De pronto, por el ventanal ingresó dando tumbos una vieja lechuza moteada; realizó varias vueltas graciosas y torpes sobre la rubia cabeza de Hannah y dejó caer en sus piernas la edición mañanera del Profeta. Contemplé divertido como haciendo un evidente esfuerzo, el ave continuaba volando por sobre nuestras cabezas con dificultad; hasta que, tal vez impulsada por instinto o costumbre, salió por el ventanal tal como entró: dando tumbos.

--Son las once de la mañana. Cada vez llega más tarde esta lechuza— dijo Hannah, comenzando a ojear los titulares. Por mi parte, tomé asiento tras mi escritorio, a la vez que revisaba varios borradores del argumento que preparaba para mi caso.

--Señor Malfoy, su café— mi secretaria, una mujer rolliza de mediana edad y semblante agotado, entró por la oficina, dejando sobre el escritorio una taza de café, negro, humeante y caliente. — Tal como le gusta, negro y caliente. — Le dedicó entonces una sonrisa atenta a Hannah. — ¿Usted no toma nada, Abogada?—

--Así estoy bien, Clarita, no se pero…--

El semblante de Hannah se vio surcado por una extraña mueca.

--¿Algo interesante en el periódico?— pregunté, mientras soplaba el vapor de mi taza de café, y le daba un sorbo. — Uff, está caliente.

Hannah dobló el periódico, dejándolo frente a mí. El titular ponía en letras grandes: "Hija de funcionario ministerial juzgada por Muggles en caso de homicidio". La foto del periódico la reconocí de inmediato: Weasley, vistiendo un traje largo, negro y ligeramente escotado, saludaba a los lectores. Parecía una princesa.

--Un titular algo largo. ¿No te parece?— solté, tratando de parecer indiferente, luego regresé la vista, leyendo completamente el artículo. — ¿Gabrielle Delacour? Por qué ese nombre me parece tan familiar. El día que estuvimos en la comisaría, aún no habían identificado el cuerpo—

--Tal vez recuerdas a la chica que participó por Beauxbatons, cuando estuvimos en cuarto, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.— el tono de Hannah me recordó al de la vieja McGonagall, atento pero ecuánime.— Ella es su hermana, Fleur Delacour.

Asentí con la cabeza, en una actitud de total comprensión.

-Claro, claro. Recuerdo pensar que era muy linda, y tenía unas piernas... — me permití perderme en mis pasionales recuerdos de un juventud un momento— aunque su hermana solía dejarla sola. La verdad, es una lástima.

Hannah me miró de soslayo, dudando acerca de los motivos que me llevaban a lamentar su muerte.

--En fin, mejor continuar con nuestro trabajo; este caso no se va a ganar solo.

Y aunque Hannah seguía hablando sobre el caso y el argumento que aún no estaba listo; yo seguía contemplando la foto de Weasley, con la mirada pérdida en su precioso vestido y sus facciones femeninas. Inconscientemente, llevé una mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón, donde enseguida sentí el frío metal de una cadenilla de plata…acaricié el dije en forma de media luna, aún contemplado los infinitos ojos marrones que me miraban desde el diario…

HL

Habían pasado un poco más de tres horas, desde que Bill abandonara la Madriguera. El ambiente seguía siendo pálido y triste. El Señor Weasley estaba ya en el trabajo, viéndose envuelto en otra redada. Ginny, sentada en una desgastada silla del vetusto comedor, contemplaba una vieja edición de Corazón de Bruja; la revista estaba abierta justamente en la mitad, en un artículo que se refería a los mejores métodos para librarse de duendecillos de cornwells. Se sentía vacía. Triste. Quería llorar.

Justo ahora…justo ahora…se repetía a si misma.

En un arrebato de impotencia y frustración, se levantó iracunda de la silla. Su respiración le rasgaba el pecho, era demasiado, creía que se iba a romper, a deshacer. Sentía quemarse, lacerarse por dentro. Lo primero que vio fue la alacena, que se alzaba sobre el mesón de la cocina. La vajilla de la Señora Weasley brillaba tenuemente con los destellos que se colaban por la ventana sobre el fregadero. Ginny se abalanzó sobre los platos, y con ambas manos los arrojó violentamente al suelo. Su respiración se agitaba aún más. La desesperación la consumía. Continúo tirando los platos al suelo, luego los vasos. El ruido de éstos estrellándose contra el suelo, rompiéndose en cientos de fragmentos, mitigaba el sonido de su alborozada respiración…respiraciones que le suponían un terrible y tortuoso dolor. Una atroz impotencia.

Justo ahora…justo ahora…continuaba sonando en su cabeza.

Giró sobre sus pies, y descargo su ira contra las sillas. Haciéndolas volar cuando las arrojaba con fuerza tan lejos como podía. Se escuchaba el impacto de éstas, al chocar contra las paredes, contra el suelo…trató entonces de levantar la mesa del comedor con las manos, pero sencillamente no pudo. La madera de cedro era demasiado pesada. Lo intentó de nuevo, absorta en un estado total de ira, de rabia. Pero no lo consiguió en esta vez tampoco.

De a poco, las sensaciones que la embargaban comenzaron a abandonarla. La ira, la impotencia, la rabia comenzaba a diluirse entre sus dedos…a través de sus lágrimas. Se dejó caer al frío suelo, sobre sus rodillas, mientras le daba iracundos golpes con sus manos a la mesa. Histeria. Su respiración se hacía más pausada, más acompasada…se estaba tranquilizando. Se vio entonces anegada en lágrimas. Gotas de confusión y amargura brotaban de sus preciosos ojos marrones, que ahora eran tan sólo faros de tristeza e incertidumbre.

HL

Paredes blancas y grises. Un ambiente frío y recargado, alfombras de pared a pared, muebles Luis XV, y una pequeña mesa de cristal en el centro de la sala, sobre la cual había tres tazas de porcelana china. Sólo de una se había bebido, las otras dos, estaban intactas.

--A mi no tienes que convencerme, Ginny. — El rostro de la pelirroja perdió la expresión en su semblante, al igual que el de su hermano Ron, quien la había acompañado aquella tarde al estudio jurídico, tras recibir la llamada de Hannah. La inesperada llamada de su ex compañera de colegio lo tomó por sorpresa, pero mucho más lo hizo el hecho de que ella se ofreciera a patrocinar su caso. — Ahora soy tu abogada, tu amiga, tu madre y tu confidente. —

--Soy inocente, esa es la verdad, Hannah. — sentenció terminantemente la pelirroja, enfrentando la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer frente a sí.

Ronald Weasley se movió inquieto sobre el mueble largo de cuero italiano que compartía con su hermana, tomando entre sus manos las de ella, brindándole su apoyo inquebrantable en absoluto mutismo. El rostro impasible e inalterable Hannah los estudiaba a ambos, en medio de profundas cavilaciones. Se permitió beber de nuevo la infusión de su tacita, para luego pronunciar una perfecta sonrisa; este particular gesto le recordó sobre manera a la pelirrojas las maneras y actitudes de Draco…

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con el solo pensamiento, la puerta de caoba pulida se abrió en un lacónico rechinido.

Di varios pasos, con actitud desenfadada y arrogante, como no lo hacía hace ya tanto tiempo. Me puse detrás de Hannah, y mientras dejaba mi mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto de marcada confianza, contemplaba el infinito marrón en los ojos de la pelirroja; luego, sólo pude sonreír:

--Ahora está en buenas manos, Señorita Weasley.

555

Y así, mis buenos amigos, llegamos a otro inesperado y sensual final () de La Rosa y la Serpiente. Esperando que les haya agradado tanto como en antaño, me despido de vosotros, no sin antes recordarles que dejen RR…por os viejos tiempos!!

Un review, un par de palabras, sencillamente echan a volar la imaginación del autor, permitiéndose alcanzar cielos cada vez más azules, y descubrir los paraísos más vírgenes y maravillosos…

Atentamente,

Eduardo Monar – HermioneLover

Patriarca de la Familia Malfoy

Desde el Séptimo Círculo del Infierno.

PD.- Espero en verdad que hayan disfrutado leerlo, tanto como escribiéndolo.


End file.
